


Turning into a girl

by PhantomFlutist



Category: VIXX
Genre: Genderbending, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, confusing use of pronouns, lady parts, unexplained transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: When you're in a kpop group, weird shit just...happens sometimes. But none of them were prepared for this, and somehow Hongbin finds himself being the most affected-besides Hakyeon himself, of course.





	Turning into a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomFlutist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/gifts).



> OKAY LISTEN UP FOR A SEC: I wrote this for fun, as a birthday gift for myself. It's not meant to be taken too seriously. But as goofy as it is, there's a chance that bits of this fic might make people uncomfortable. So spoilers: basically Hakyeon is physically a girl, but they continue to use male pronouns/honorifics for him because he's still a man even though his body is different temporarily. There is brief discussion about whether he would be happier as a woman and obviously if his answer was yes then they would have changed their language appropriately. I know it's probs not a huge deal but I don't want to upset anyone so. You have been warned. Oh and also there's a lot of talk/description of lady parts, just fyi.
> 
> From the [VIXX prompt generator](http://vixxgenerator.tumblr.com/): Hongbin / N » Turning into a girl

 

Hongbin walks into Hakyeon’s room without knocking only to get an eyeful of Hakyeon’s naked ass. He flails, covers his entire face with both hands and whines, “Hyung! My _eyes_.”

He expects a scathing retort about learning to knock, or maybe something about how getting to see Hakyeon’s body is a gift. Instead he gets awkward silence and then finally Hakyeon says, in a very very small voice, “Hongbin, I think I’m turning into a girl.”

“What.” Hongbin says. He keeps his hands over his face; it’s safer that way. “Hyung, your love of girl group dances does not make you a woman.”

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon says, and he sounds closer than before. Hongbin contemplates the pros and cons of putting out a hand to stop his advance and decides it’s too risky. “Hongbin can you just…open your eyes, please?”

“Is your naked butt still out?”

“…yes.”

“Then absolutely not.”

The next thing Hongbin knows, his hands are being yanked down from his face and he’s getting an eyeful of…tits. Round, perky little tits above a flat belly and a trail of hair leading down to….

He slams his eyes closed and stutters, “I, uh, I didn’t know—Hyung, what the hell.”

“Something is wrong,” Hakyeon says.

 _No shit,_ Hongbin wants to tell him. Why the hell is this happening? “Hyung, what,” he says again.

Hakyeon’s fine-boned fingers squeeze tight around Hongbin’s wrists and he says, “Hongbin, I’m a girl.” He doesn’t sound like a girl. His voice is pretty much the same as it’s always been, albeit maybe just a tad higher, but that could just as easily be distress from realizing that he’s _become a fucking girl_.

Hongbin takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he says. “Right. We can deal with this. This is not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to us. Remember when Hyuk was a dog for a week? Remember when Jaehwanie-hyung de-aged into a toddler for three days? This is probably reversible. It’s fine.”

Hakyeon makes a pouty little noise, and when Hongbin cautiously peeks an eye open he’s staring down at his own tits. “What if…,” he says slowly, his lower lip poked out and more plush than Hongbin remembers it being, “what if I don’t change back?”

Hongbin swallows hard and tells him, “Then we’ll figure it out when it comes to that. But for now can you put some clothes on?”

Hakyeon lets out this little giggle that is much more tinkling and angelic than usual and says, “I suppose, if I’m making you uncomfortable….” He starts to dance away, reaching the pile of (hopefully clean) laundry on his bed and pulling on the first pair of sweats that he finds. They droop around his sudden curves and seem to hold onto his newly widened hips for dear life. “But you know, Hongbin, getting to see this body is a _gift_. A thousand fans would kill to be in your place. Not everyone is so lucky.”

Snorting in laughter, grateful for the normalcy when internally he’s kind of having a panic attack, Hongbin says flatly, “Sure, Hyung. I’m very grateful.”

“You are?” Hakyeon asks, humming thoughtfully as he looks down at his boobs again. “That’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“God, Hyung,” Hongbin mutters, realizing immediately where Hakyeon’s mind went. “That’s gross. You’re still _you._ ”

Hakyeon sashays towards him, using his feminine curves to his full advantage. He has a t-shirt in one hand and Hongbin really wishes that he would put it on. “Really, Hongbinnie? You’re not interested at all?”

Hongbin shakes his head and keeps his eyes resolutely on Hakyeon’s face.

“Do you want to touch my titties, Hongbin?” Hakyeon purrs, getting right up into Hongbin’s space and wrapping arms around his neck.

“Hyung, no,” Hongbin says, his voice too breathy. He takes hold of Hakyeon’s delicate little wrists and tries to carefully remove them from his person.

But Hakyeon is stronger than he looks and stays right where he wants to be, pressing his chest against Hongbin’s. His boobs squish softly between them and this is so weird and wrong. Hongbin shouldn’t even be here.

“Please put your shirt on,” Hongbin says, taking a step back and finally managing to dislodge Hakyeon’s hands. “I’ll be in the living room.”

Hakyeon pouts at him, but Hongbin is already retreating, pulling the door closed behind him.

\---

“Where the heck is Wonshik-hyung and why did you call us all to a family meeting?” Sanghyuk asks, draped half upside-down across Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s laps on the couch.

Hongbin heaves a great sigh and rubs at his temples. He really hopes that Wonshik gets here soon, because Hakyeon refuses to say anything until he does and he’s been sitting at the base of the couch and fluttering his eyelashes at Hongbin where no one else can see. In sweatpants and a hoodie it’s really hard to tell that anything’s different. He’s always been so pretty.

The front door beeps and then Wonshik shuffles into the living room, flopping down onto the floor dramatically. “This better be important,” he complains. “I was in the groove.”

“It won’t take long,” Hakyeon says, flicking his fringe out of his eyes with a practiced head toss. “I just have sensitive information for you that couldn’t be shared on the phone.”

“That sounds ominous,” Wonshik says, while Jaehwan crows, “I knew it! You’re part of some _secret spy organization!_ Our Yeoni-hyung is leaving us for an international mission to save the world!”

“Um,” Sanghyuk says, lifting his head to blink at Jaehwan.

Hakyeon waves it away. “No, listen. I’m a girl.”

Sanghyuk turns his wide gaze to Hakyeon and blinks a few more times for good measure. “Excuse me?”

“I’m a girl. I have tits,” Hakyeon repeats.

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” Wonshik says immediately, and then, blushing, seems to realize what he just said.

Hakyeon sighs heavily and starts to tug at the hem of his sweatshirt. “Well, if you really wanna see….”

Hongbin stops him, hand around his forearm, and shakes his head. “Just take his word for it,” he says.

“Okay,” Wonshik says slowly. “So what do we do?”

“Wait for it to go away?” Sanghyuk suggests. He flops back down across Taekwoon’s lap and somehow gets massaging fingers in his hair. Spoiled brat. “That’s what we did when I was a dog.”

Several of them nod agreeably, and then Jaehwan raises his hand slowly.

“Yes, Jaehwan?” Hakyeon sighs.

“What if you don’t change back?”

Hakyeon shrugs and looks down at his hands instead of at his bandmates. Hongbin’s fingers are still wrapped around his arm. Instead of letting go, he squeezes gently, trying to lend Hakyeon his support. “Then I guess I stay this way,” Hakyeon says at last.

Frowning, Wonshik asks, “What about the fans?”

“We don’t tell them unless we absolutely have to,” Hongbin says. “Better to keep it quiet for now. It’ll probably go away in a day or two anyway.”

“You’re right,” Taekwoon agrees. “This happened to half of Infinite, and they’re all fine now.”

“Right,” Hakyeon says, nodding firmly and looking around at them all. He has this face on, the one that he uses when he feels like he needs to be the strong leader. “This doesn’t change anything. I just wanted to make sure you all knew.”

Taekwoon’s hand drifts from Hyuk’s hair to Hakyeon’s shoulder and squeezes. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.”

Smiling up at him, Hakyeon says, “Thanks, Taekwoonie.”

\---

“Hyung,” Hongbin calls, knocking on Hakyeon’s bedroom door. He always knocks, now. Sometimes even if the door is open. “Dance practice?”

A vaguely despairing noise comes filtered through the door and then it’s flung open dramatically and Hakyeon wails, “I can’t go. I have nothing to _wear_.”

“Um,” Hongbin says, staring helplessly at Hakyeon’s partially clothed body. He’s in boxers and a t-shirt and nothing else, and his nipples are hard and obvious through the thin white fabric of the shirt and Hongbin kind of wants to suck on them.

He yanks his eyes back up to Hakyeon’s face by sheer force of will and says, “We just did laundry yesterday.”

“I know that,” Hakyeon says, and goes over to his bed to flop down in the middle of a pile of (presumably clean) clothes. “But none of these clothes fit me right, anymore.”

Oh, right. “There’s gotta be something here you can wear,” he says, coming over to dig through the clothes himself and trying his hardest to ignore the little strip of tummy he can see where Hakyeon’s shirt has ridden up.

“Don’t bother,” Hakyeon groans, and rolls over onto his side, trapping more of the clothing beneath him. Now his ass is on display, soft boxers hugging every curve, and Hongbin is really really trying to be a gentleman, but he’s not blind and it’s a very pretty butt. “These things are so bouncy. I tried dancing and nearly knocked myself out.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re not big enough for that,” Hongbin says, yanking a pair of jeans out from under Hakyeon’s shoulder. He doesn’t register the offended noise that Hakyeon makes until he’s being dragged down to the bed, a freakishly strong arm locked around his neck and knuckles scrubbing furiously into his scalp.

“Take it back,” Hakyeon demands.

“Ow, ow! Okay I’m sorry, jesus,” Hongbin mutters, feeling carefully around the tender spots on his head as Hakyeon releases him. He’s flopped gracelessly onto the mattress, and it takes him a minute too long to realize that his face is sort of…pressed into Hakyeon’s tit. When it does register, he pulls away with his face flaming and goes back to sorting through Hakyeon’s wardrobe.

Hakyeon apparently doesn’t even notice. “I think I need a bra.”

“How the hell are we going to buy you a bra without someone noticing?” Hongbin asks, trying to be practical about this. It’s just underwear, and Hakyeon is technically a man, no matter what he looks like right now. They can have this conversation.

Rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling for a moment, Hakyeon finally suggests, “We could ask Wonshik to ask Jiwon.”

“We are not asking Wonshik’s sister to buy you a bra.”

“Why not?” Hakyeon asks. He turns his head to bat his eyelashes at Hongbin, and Hongbin’s not actually sure whether his eyes were always that big and dark or if his weird transformation somehow affected that too. “If I don’t get one then they’re just going to be flopping around while we try to have dance practice, and something tells me that’s not going to distract just me.”

Hongbin closes his eyes and prays for patience, and then finally says, “Fine. Text Wonshik then. I’m not doing it.”

“I don’t have my phone.”

Hongbin slits his eyes open and gives Hakyeon the most suspicious look he’s capable of. “Excuse me?”

“I left it,” he waves, vaguely in the direction of his dresser and also the door and the rest of the apartment and Hongbin just sort of heaves this great sigh, digs his phone out of his pocket and drops it on Hakyeon’s chest. “Thanks, darling,” Hakyeon murmurs, already swiping his fingers over the phone screen.

Hongbin’s face flames and he goes back to digging through clothes because he feels a little bit like he might die of embarrassment right now.

“Cool,” Hakyeon says after a moment. “Wonshik says he’ll talk to Jiwon and also that he doesn’t want to know.” Instead of giving the phone back he starts scrolling, which probably means he’s opened twitter or something.

“Hyung you…did tell him that it was you texting, didn’t you?” Hongbin asks.

“No I didn’t bother. I figured he would know it’s for me,” he says. He pulls his legs up so his feet are flat on the bed and then crosses one ankle over the other thigh, and his boxers fall down his legs and he’s definitely not wearing anything else underneath.

Hongbin looks away and mutters, “While you’re at it, maybe you should ask Jiwon to buy you some panties, too.”

Hakyeon glances at him, eyebrows raised, and says, “Why would I do that?”

“Your um,” Hongbin waves his hand in the general direction of Hakyeon’s crotch area, “everything is hanging out.”

Hakyeon snorts loudly. “It’s called a vagina, Hongbin. I figured you knew that.”

“I know what it’s _called_ ,” Hongbin protests, trying not to melt into the floor and cease existing. “I just don’t really want to _talk about it_.”

“Talk about what, my vagina?” Hakyeon asks. He’s taken on that expression again, the weird flirty one that’s so natural on his face but somehow feels so out of place when he uses it like this. “I’m a girl now, Hongbin. I have a vagina. You can say it, you know. Va-gi-na.” He sounds it out the last time like he’s talking to a toddler.

“Shut up,” Hongbin says, more whine than demand. “Just. Whatever. Go commando. Go naked. I don’t care.” He throws down the sweater he was folding and starts for the door, but Hakyeon catches his arm.

“Wait, Hongbin, I’m just teasing,” Hakyeon says, hugging Hongbin’s arm against his chest and squishing his face to his shoulder. “Don’t leave me, you’re the only one who cares about me.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Hongbin tells him, but he sighs and goes back to folding, and Hakyeon goes back to scrolling twitter on his phone, and for a minute everything goes back to normal.

And then, into the silence, “Hongbin, apparently Jiwon says I have to measure myself so she knows what size to buy.”

Hongbin just groans and goes to find a measuring tape.

\---

When Hakyeon said he needed a bra, Hongbin didn’t think he meant that he was going to strip his shirt off in the middle of dance practice and keep dancing in nothing but his sweatpants and a hot pink sports bra, but that is what happens. Their coordination goes down significantly, and everyone definitely knows why but is either too polite or too embarrassed to say anything.

“That was a terrible run-through,” Hakyeon says, stopping the music and grabbing his towel to mop at the sweat rolling down his face and neck. His collarbones are very obvious like this, and his boobs are like…pushing out of the top of the bra a little bit. Hongbin’s not sure that’s right. Aren’t sports bras supposed to keep everything in? Why is there so much cleavage? “What is wrong with you guys?”

Every pair of eyes abruptly averts as Hakyeon looks at them. Hongbin looks up guiltily and finally says, “Hyung…maybe you should put a shirt on.”

Hakyeon glances down at his own chest like he’s forgotten what it looks like, and then his face hardens and he says, “Uh-uh, no way. If you can’t control yourselves around me, you can’t control yourselves around real girls either. Stop thinking with your dicks and have a little respect.”

There’s a mumbled chorus of apologies. Hakyeon studies them all for the most uncomfortable thirty seconds of Hongbin’s life and then tells them, “Five minute break to cool down your raging boners.”

Hongbin flops onto the floor right where he’s standing. He’s not actually that tired, but when Hakyeon gets really intense about dance practice it’s best to take your rest where you can find it.

And Hakyeon just stands there at the front of the room, drinking water and toweling all of that glowing golden skin dry. It’s not helping Hongbin calm down. Not that he has a raging boner, just in general.

“Okay,” Hakyeon says after a little while, tossing towel and water bottle aside and reaching for the stereo remote. “Let’s do it again.”

Groaning, they all get up and do as they’re told.

\---

A few days later, Hongbin finds Hakyeon curled up on the couch with a cup of tea cradled in both hands. His phone is on the coffee table playing soft instrumental music and there’s a book next to it, like he meant to be reading and got distracted by the warmth of his tea.

“Is that my sweater?” Hongbin asks, sitting down next to him with his own cup of tea in hand.

Hakyeon startles a little, nearly sloshing tea all over himself. He manages to stabilize the cup just in time and hisses, “Shit, Hongbin, you scared me.”

Hongbin snorts, completely merciless. It’s been getting easier to treat Hakyeon the same way they always have. It shouldn’t have been weird at all—he’s still Hakyeon, still their leader, still their friend—but it’s just…different.

“This is your sweater, actually,” Hakyeon says, completely oblivious to what’s going on in Hongbin’s head. “It looked comfy so I stole it. You can have it back later.”

“Whatever,” Hongbin says. He has to admit that it looks cute on Hakyeon, soft gray wool drooping off his narrow shoulders, sleeves falling down over his knuckles. It’s baggy enough in the chest area that it’s hard to tell there’s anything different about him at all. “It looks better on you, Hyung. You can keep it if you want.”

He thinks he sees a bit of a blush on Hakyeon’s cheeks as he ducks his head, and that’s definitely a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. He sips at his tea and settles more deeply into the couch and just looks really soft and content and pretty.

Hongbin drinks his own tea and tries, not for the first time, not to think inappropriate thoughts about his leader.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon says very quietly, “Do you want to touch my titties?”

Hongbin chokes on his tea and it dribbles down his chin and the front of his t-shirt. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he turns to stare at Hakyeon with wide eyes. “Hyung, what?”

“You like them, right?” Hakyeon says. He stares into his mug instead of looking up at Hongbin. This isn’t the teasing flirtations that he’s been throwing at Hongbin at every opportunity since this happened. He’s serious. “You can touch them if you want.”

“Hyung, I don’t—“

“I want you to touch them,” Hakyeon interrupts. He finally looks up, eyes wide and dark, teeth digging into the swell of his lower lip just slightly. “May as well, you know? While I have them.”

“Okay,” Hongbin finds himself saying. “Yeah, if you want me to.”

He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. It’s such a bad idea. But they are very nice tits, and Hakyeon _asked him_ to touch them, so it’s not like he’s doing anything wrong. Technically.

He sets his cup of tea down on the coffee table, sees Hakyeon do the same beside him. And then Hakyeon is sliding himself into Hongbin’s lap, leaning back against his chest and propping his head on his shoulder. Maybe it’s because of the changes in his body or maybe he’s always felt this small in Hongbin’s arms, lean body curling in against him like he needs Hongbin to protect him from the world.

Hakyeon gently takes Hongbin’s hands, starts to slide them up underneath his sweater. Soft gray wool gives way for smooth skin, warm and inviting, and Hongbin doesn’t need prompting to keep stroking his fingers upwards.

The first thing he registers is that Hakyeon is not wearing a bra, followed by a vague thought that his tits feel even nicer than they look. They fit perfectly in his cupped hands, the soft flesh giving easily beneath his touch. He squeezes once, just a little, and it makes Hakyeon gasp.

“Feel good?” Hongbin mumbles, not entirely sure what he’s doing. He’s never touched boobs before. Now he’s starting to wonder why, because this is actually really nice.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon whispers, like he’s afraid to break whatever tenuous thing is between them in this moment.

Hongbin starts kneading Hakyeon’s tits very slowly, listening to the little hitching breaths that Hakyeon takes, rolling the nipples between his fingers just to hear Hakyeon whimper. They definitely shouldn’t be doing this—their bandmates could walk into the living room at any moment and it would be really hard to explain what’s happening—but Hongbin doesn’t care, because Hakyeon’s forehead is tipped against his jaw and he’s panting a little, hot wet breaths against Hongbin’s neck.

He keeps going, stroking circles on Hakyeon’s soft skin and flicking his thumbs over his nipples until Hakyeon lets out this little whining moan and shifts in his lap, squeezing his thighs together tightly.

He breathes, “Hongbin,” high and soft and desperate, and all at once Hongbin feels shame flood him and he pulls away guiltily, taking his hands off Hakyeon’s skin and pulling his sweater down so it covers his belly again.

“I’m sorry, Hyung, I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t have….”

Hakyeon whimpers, presses himself back against Hongbin’s chest. “Don’t. I wanted you to,” he whispers, but he doesn’t make any move to get Hongbin’s hands back on his skin, doesn’t ask him to touch him again.

It feels safer, with the sweater between Hongbin’s hands and all that warm flesh, safe enough that he feels like he can wrap his arms loosely around Hakyeon’s waist and just hold him. He presses his face to Hakyeon’s hair and inhales the scent of his shampoo and tries to calm down the roiling guilt that’s warring with the little aroused fire in his gut.

“Hongbin, if I….” Hakyeon takes a deep breath and laces his fingers with Hongbin’s, squeezing tight. “If I told you that I want to stay like this. What would you say?”

Hongbin’s eyebrows furrow and he takes a moment to pick his words carefully. “I’d say that’s your decision, Hyung. As long as you’re happy, I’ll support you.”

Hakyeon nods slowly. “Would you like it, Hongbinnie?”

“What, if you stayed a girl?” Hongbin asks, and his arms tense a little around Hakyeon’s waist before he forcibly loosens them again. “I…would get used to it. If it made you happy.”

Hakyeon twists to look at him, and their faces are so close together that his dark fringe nearly pokes Hongbin in the eye. “Would it make you happy? You like me this way, right? All soft and curvy, and…female.”

Hongbin feels kind of shell-shocked. He’s not sure where this is coming from but something tells him that Hakyeon has been thinking about it for a while. “I do like you this way,” he says, admitting the truth. Hakyeon with tits isn’t so very different from Hakyeon without, but they are nice. And he’s been trying not to think about what’s going on between Hakyeon’s legs, but he’s sure that’s nice too. Everything about Hakyeon is nice. “But I loved you the way you were before, too.”

Hakyeon’s face goes all soft and those might be tears welling in his eyes. “Really?” he whispers.

“Really, Hyung,” Hongbin says, and rests his forehead against Hakyeon’s. “You’re beautiful.”

“Hongbin,” he says, his voice trembling, “Do you…is there any chance that we—I mean.”

“Hyung, I like you.”

Hakyeon stops breathing for a second, and then he makes the highest noise Hongbin has ever heard. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin breathes. Hakyeon’s eyes are so wide. “Can I kiss you, Hyung?”

Hakyeon doesn’t reply with words, he just surges up and captures Hongbin’s lips with his own, kissing him fiercely, fingers grasping for purchase against his shoulders.

Hongbin is content to let Hakyeon lead the kiss, his arms still a loose circle around Hakyeon’s thin waist. It feels amazing, but he can’t help but wonder what it’ll feel like, kissing Hakyeon when he’s a man again. He can’t wait to find out.

\---

The next morning, Hongbin wakes up with his head pillowed on a firm chest, two lean arms wrapped around his head and playing gently with his hair. When he opens his eyes he recognizes the old t-shirt he’s lying on as one of Hakyeon’s, and the scent is all Hakyeon too, soft and warm and masculine.

“Morning, Hyung,” he mumbles.

He can hear the smile in Hakyeon’s voice when he replies, “Morning, Hongbinnie.”

Hongbin sits up, takes in all that happiness spread all over Hakyeon’s face, and gives him a little peck of a kiss, mindful that they both probably have morning breath. “You’re a man again,” he says.

“I was wondering if you’d notice,” Hakyeon says. He flutters his eyelashes at Hongbin. “Disappointed?”

Hongbin huffs a little breath of laughter and flops back down onto Hakyeon’s chest, forcing an ‘oof’ out of him. “Not a chance,” he mutters. “I love you just the way you are, stupid Hyung.”

Hakyeon shrieks in offense, the noise grating on Hongbin’s ears, and even as he’s mock-strangled he can’t help laughing. He rolls them over and traps Hakyeon’s arms between their chests, kissing him slow.

“Gross, morning breath,” Hakyeon says, wrinkling his nose. But then he leans down for another kiss and Hongbin obliges easily.

They lose themselves in gentle, lingering kisses for a little while, content in the early-morning light filtering in through the blinds. Everything is warm and soft, Hakyeon’s body draped over his a comforting weight.

Eventually Hakyeon sighs and lays his head down on Hongbin’s shoulder, snuggling close. They breathe deeply, inhales and exhales in sync, and Hongbin feels like he’s going to fall asleep again.

“You know that if you’d decided you were happy as a woman I would still love you, right Hyung?” he mumbles, carding his fingers through Hakyeon’s silky hair.

“I know,” Hakyeon murmurs. He’s tracing over Hongbin’s collarbone with one elegant finger. It makes tingles rise on Hongbin’s skin and he shivers a bit. “But I’m happy just the way I am. I only wished to be a girl because I thought that was the only way we could be together.”

“Hyung,” Hongbin says, feeling a little shell-shocked all over again. “You wished for that?”

Hakyeon shrugs one shoulder. “I thought you were straight.”

Hongbin makes a really stupid noise and knocks his head against the pillow. “Oh my god, Hyung. You could have just talked to me.”

“Well,” Hakyeon says, sounding a little sheepish now. “You weren’t exactly overt about being gay. Which I get, but like. At least now we’ll have a cute story to tell the grandkids.”

“Hyung.” Hongbin sits up, dislodging Hakyeon so he just sort of flops down onto the bed. Staring blankly down at him, Hongbin says, “I’m pansexual.”

“Fuck,” Hakyeon says, and then starts giggling uncontrollably. He actually has to curl up on himself because his laughter is so intense, and Hongbin finds himself chuckling along with him. “Oh damn, I’m so dumb. I can’t believe I was a girl for five days when I could have just told you I liked you. What the hell.”

“Whatever.” Hongbin leans down and kisses him again, just because he can. “It was an interesting experience, to say the least.”

“Mm,” Hakyeon hums, slinging his arms around Hongbin’s neck and forcing him to either hold himself in a plank over him or rest all of his weight on Hakyeon’s frail-looking body. “I did enjoy finding out what female orgasms feel like.” He tugs a little more on Hongbin’s neck until he finally just lies down on top of him. “Better. Not that I don’t appreciate these.” He slides his hands down to squeeze Hongbin’s biceps, smirking at him.

Hongbin smiles at him—can’t seem to help it, right now. “I’m glad you’re back to normal, though.”

“Me too. It was fun, but I’m happy the way I am.”

“Now let’s hope that’s the last weird thing that happens to us for a while,” Hongbin murmurs, beginning to trail kisses down Hakyeon’s neck.

A blood-curdling scream echoes through the whole apartment and then Hakyeon’s bedroom door slams open and Jaehwan bursts in shirtless, double-D’s drooping low on his chest. “HYUNG!” he wails. “I’ve turned into you!”

Hakyeon glances at Jaehwan’s naked tits and then gives Hongbin a _look_ , and they both break out cackling.

“What?” Jaehwan whines. “Why are you laughing? WHAT IS SO FUNNY?”

Neither of them have the breath to explain, but it’ll be fine. Jaehwan will figure it out for himself. Probably.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://phantomflutist.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PhantomFlutist) for writing updates, spoilers, ranting, and more!


End file.
